


Just Do It

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [13]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	Just Do It

You really hadn’t wanted to go out, but when all three members of British Strong Style show up at your door and tell you that you’re going out with them for the night, no isn’t really an option.

“Ya haven’t been out of this flat for days little one,” pointed out Trent.

“A night out ain’t the same without ya,” pleaded Tyler.

“I’ll even dance with ya,” bargained Pete.

“Alright,” you sighed. “You win. I’ll come. I suppose a couple of beers won’t hurt.”

“Atta girl,” grinned Trent, wrapping his arm round your shoulder. “Go get changed. We leave in ten.”

You rolled your eyes and left the guys in the living room while you went into your room to change.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Half an hour later and you’d been dragged, literally, through the door of the local pub. Trent had been true to his word that you only had 10 minutes to get ready cause as soon as those 10 minutes were up he’d barged into your room with your shoes in his hand and pulled you out of the room. They’d left you to put your make up on in a tiny mirror as you walked to the pub.

“You guys are evil. Have to ever tried to do makeup while walking in heels?” you complained.

“Once, but I don’t want to talk about it,” laughed Trent, being sarcastic.

“Shut up,” you groaned, making a beeline for the bar. “One of you better buy me a damn drink.”

You sat on one of the bar stools and took out your mirror to check that you don’t look too bad. You were actually surprised that you looked pretty good. You were just about to put your mirror away when you caught someone’s reflection out of the corner of your eye.

“Oh fuck,” you groaned, snapping the mirror shut. “I… I gotta go guys.”

“What? Why?” asked Tyler, looking disappointed. “We only just got here….”

“‘e’s here,” stated Pete, looking across the pub to where your ex was stood. “That’s why she wants ta run away.”

“Well we ain’t letting ya,” said Tyler. “Ya deserve a night out and that’s what ya having.”

“Guys I…..”

“No arguing little one,” said Trent, resting his hand on your shoulder. “Now, 4 pints?”

Pete and Tyler nodded and Trent ordered the first round of drinks. Part of you just wanted to get up and run out of the pub, but you knew the guys were right, you couldn’t let your ex know you were still upset about him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The guys had been right, you had needed to relax, and after a few beers that’s exactly what you were. You were relaxed, a little drunk, and in the process of trying to make Pete keep his promise of dancing with you.

“But you promised,” you whined, tugging on Pete’s arm, trying to get him up from his bar stool.

“I neva promised,” he smirked. “I just said I might.”

“Peeeeeeeeete. Pretty please?”

“How drunk is she?” chuckled Tyler.

“Drunk enough to think whining at Pete will work,” laughed Trent.

Trent and Tyler watched on as you kept begging and pleaded with Pete to dance with you. You kept trying for a few minutes with no luck. You’d just started pouting and moving to sit back down, dejected, when Pete suddenly grabbed your hand and pulled you towards the makeshift dancefloor.

“What the….?” you squealed as he pulled you.

“Ya won,” he chuckled. “I gave in.”

You eyed him suspiciously. He had never given in before, not in the 2 years you’d known him.

“Spill,” you demanded. “You never give in.”

“Maybe I want ta this time,” he strugged, resting his hand on your waist to make you move.

“Liar,” you said, wrapping your arms round his neck. “Why’d you really give in?”

“Ya wouldn’t believe me if I told ya, so just shut up and enjoy tha fact ya won, alright?” he sighed.

You frowned slightly. You wanted to know, but something told you that he’d never tell you. You laid your head on his shoulders as the two of you silently danced together. You hadn’t noticed your ex getting closer to you and Pete, until you felt Pete’s hands squeeze your hips a little too tight.

“Ouch,” you hissed, looking up at him.

Immediately you noticed a change in Pete’s expression. His usual snarl was starting to creep towards his face.

“What is it?” you whispered.

“Asshole,” Pete spat under his breath. “Got half a mind ta kick his fuckin’ head in.”

“He’s not worth it,” you sighed, laying your head back on Pete’s shoulder. “Besides, I obviously wasn’t that good if he just upped and left with… whatever her name is.”

“Well that’s fuckin’ bullshit,” snapped Pete, tilting your head up to look at him. “I’ll even prove it. Kiss me.”

“What?” you gawped, in shock.

“I said, kiss me.”

“Have you gone mad?”

“Your lipstick, my lips, now!” he demanded. “Unless you’d prefer ta kiss Tyler or Trent….”

“Oh god no,” you said, a little too quickly, making Pete laugh. “I mean….”

Pete didn’t give you chance to explain as his hands gently cupped your cheeks and his lips quickly met yours. He was being a lot gentler than you thought he would be, but it didn’t take you long to realise it was because he was giving you control to push away if you wanted. He squeaked a little in surprise when you began to kiss back. You thought you heard a distanct cheer from the table where Trent and Tyler were, but all you could think about was this moment, right here, with Pete. Suddenly, in this moment everything between you felt right. The way your breathing and hearts were in perfect sync, the way his body felt against yours, everything made sense. All too soon you both slowly pulled back slightly from each other.

“Wow,” the word slipped breathlessly from your lips before you could stop it.

The smirk that spread across Pete’s face told you that that was exactly the response he’d been hoping for.

“Did that….?” you started.

“Feel like something we shoulda done a long time ago? Yeah, it did.”

“Maybe we should…”

“Oh definitely.”

The two of you pulled each other back close for another breathtaking kiss. All that mattered in that moment was the two of you, everything else didn’t matter… Including the glares from your ex, or the sarcastic catcalls from your two best friends.


End file.
